<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>exile by BlurglesmurfKlaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595572">exile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine'>BlurglesmurfKlaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>folklore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4x04, Folklore, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, reaction fic, the break up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon compliant 4x04 reaction fic? this is really more like a folklore reaction fic tbh because i am absolute taylor swift trash so...</p><p>Basically, some HummelBerry friendship supporting each other after The Break Up :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry &amp; Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>folklore [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>exile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: oh god this turned out so sad I promise I ship klaine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt had never felt as alone as he had last night, but Rachel said she <em>needed</em> to go find Finn.</p><p>Self-exiled in the loft--his only company the much too warm ambient glow of the dollar store candles he and Rachel had bought--Kurt wonders what it must be like inside Rachel Berry's brain. How she can take all the hurt Finn instilled in her and crystalize it into that firey determination she exudes. Tenacity so irate that she flies off at a moment's notice to tell off his well meaning but admittedly idiotic brother.</p><p>For him, shutting down completely seems to be the only reaction he can give.</p><p>Anger from Blaine's betrayal had bypassed him so quickly. It had flared up and died out, and now the only thing he really <em>felt...</em> was broken.</p><p>
  <em>I was with someone.</em>
</p><p>Replaying the words over and over in his mind elicits a physical reaction--usually nausea, sometimes a twisting in his chest like a knife being dug in.</p><p>So he pours himself another glass of wine to shut his sadistic mind up right as the loft door slides open.</p><p>He doesn't even realize he wishes it was Blaine until Rachel's petite figure walks in through the door, and god dammit he will <em>not</em> cry. How can he possibly have any tears left?</p><p>Instead, he offers her a watery smile that feels much too unsteady on his end. "How'd it go?" he chokes out.</p><p>Her stoic expression breaks down as she takes a seat next to him, and he passes her the wine bottle, figuring she needs it as much as he does right now.</p><p>"It's over."</p><p>Kurt simply nods. Like everyone else, she and Finn have definitely had their ups and downs, but Kurt always thought he'd they'd make it. </p><p>But then again, he thought he and Blaine would exchange wedding vows one day; they didn't even last three weeks apart.</p><p>"I don't really feel like talking about it anymore." She takes a swig straight from the bottle and sets it back down. "So... did you and--"</p><p>"No," Kurt croaks. "I couldn't even look at him." Kurt knows he might regret that one day, but he just couldn't bring himself to keep falling apart over and over in front of the boy he thought to be the love of his life. Having to share a bed together, knowing the last time Blaine was in one he was betraying Kurt's love, was heartwrenching enough.</p><p>He could barely breathe, how could he talk?</p><p>In a rare moment of empathy (or maybe she gave Finn such an earful that she truly has run out of words to say at this point), Rachel silently awaits Kurt's continuation.</p><p>Maybe it's the wine (it's definitely the wine), but he finally finds the strength to voice his emotions. "I--he was my home, Rach. My person." It's nearly impossible to hold back the flood of tears. As he continues speaking, his voice trembles, and breaks downinto blubbering. "And it's... it's all gone now, just like that. I feel so fucking lost, like I'm still trying to make sense of it all, trying to figure out why the hell he'd do this, where we went wrong."</p><p>"You have every right to be angry," Rachel assures him, placing a soothing hand on his back as he sobs. </p><p>"That's the thing," he responds, breath stuttering through his tears. "I'm not just angry. I'm in <em>pain.</em> I still love him. I love him so much it hurts. I want to make excuses for him, I want it to not be real, I want <em>anything </em>but this. I should have known, Rachel, I should have--"</p><p>"No, Kurt!" Rachel immediately defends him. "You are <em>not</em> the one who broke the relationship."</p><p>"No, I know," he murmurs back. And he does know it. But he still can't shake the feeling that their demise was coming--one way or another--and Kurt missed so many <em>fucking</em> signs, got too wrapped up in his bustling New York life that he forgot to spare a moment to remind the love of his life that he was still exactly that.</p><p>Memories of their times at Dalton--when things were so much simpler--swirl in his mind, forming a miniature eddy that serves only to add insult to injury.</p><p>
  <em>I really care about you. I don't wanna screw this up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You move me, Kurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't they get together in the end?</em>
</p><p>Kurt scoffs at that last one and Rachel passes him the bottle.</p><p>What a stupid thing to say. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>